The present invention relates to an imaging device, a camera system and a driving method of the same, provided with a solid state imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor, particularly to an imaging device and a camera system in which in a two dimensional pixel array using a plurality of color filters, the pixel arrangement and the pixel array are sequentially scanned for exposure and read operation.
For a color filter arrangement of an imaging device, the Bayer array is known which uses two green (G) filters, a single red (R) filter, and a single blue (B) filter of three primary colors with excellent color reproducibility. The Bayer array is an arrangement that places more importance on the resolution of brightness than color.
An imaging device is proposed in which a pixel arrangement is provided with transparent filters arranged in order to increase sensitivity while excellent color reproducibility is retained in the color filter arrangement (for example, see JP-A-8-23542 (Patent Reference 1)).
In addition, an imaging device is proposed in which the transparent filter arrangement is improved to secure the signal charge amount and the color resolution even though pixels are miniaturized (for example, see JP-A-2004-304706 (Patent Reference 2)).
However, in the imaging device described above, the apparatus has limitations on the improvement of resolution and color reproducibility.
In addition, it is difficult to control color information at dark places and bright places using color filter pixels and transparent filter pixels freely, and it is difficult to create almost natural color depending on luminosity.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an imaging device and a camera system with excellent color reproducibility which can improve resolution.
It is also desirable to provide an imaging device and a camera system which can create almost natural color depending on luminosity.